Murderer
by Loch Monarch
Summary: How Draco Malfoy came to be a murderer was story that even he barely remembered, but even through the foggy memory he knew he could always sum it up in one word. Hermione. The long awaited sequel to "Looking Death in the Face" After Draco leads the Death Eaters away from the Burrow, he is forever branded a murder and a traitor. On the run, Draco faces a life he never planned.
1. Introduction

**Murderer.**

One never really understand that term until it is applied to you. Till you have watched as the color fades from a persons face. Till those two little words actually pass your lips and actually have substance. When those words mean more than you ever imagine.

**Traitor.**

Another misunderstood word. That once you are labeled with it, it feels much different than you might anticipate. Depending on how the latter word came to be in reference to you, could be a good or a bad thing.

The first of those words would gain him much praise in his family, especially since they had decided he would never be able to take another person life. However, the label "Murderer" was not something his family had anticipated to bring them such dishonor. To make them refer to their relative as a "Traitor".

The idea of either word being used to describe Draco Malfoy, use to send chills down his spine. When previously faced with the idea of murder, Draco had fought himself to even face the person he was to murder. However, murdering his uncle, that had come easily, the words slipped out of his mouth like water. Watching Lestrange die, was less painful than the mere idea of causing such disease as death to the late headmaster. Bringing his father shame in anyway had once haunted him as a child. But, one day Draco had decided to become a man. To be willing to make his own path, instead of becoming his father. His name was blacked out on the family tree because he was a traitor. His father would not longer call him "Son".

As a child the idea of being labeled either "Traitor" or "Murderer" would have scared him. So, why was it that when they were actually listed under his face on a undesirable poster, it brought him so much pleasure. How Draco Malfoy came to be a murderer and a traitor is a story that even he barely remembered, but even through the foggy memory he knew he could always sum it up in one word. Hermione.

_**Authors Note!**_

Hello Everyone. This is basically an introduction to part 2 of Looking Death in the Face. Son't worry, you will get to find out what happened after Draco lead the Death Eaters away, and what if anything has become of that kiss. But, with Draco's new mindset and such, I decided this deserved to be part two. The only thing you need to know, is that a significant amount of time has passed since we left our "Hero?"

Thanks everyone for the love and support. Thanks A LOT

~Loch


	2. 4 Privet Dr

For a second, just a second, it had looked like Harry Potter had killed him. That was when he should have apparated, before the poly juice potion had worn off. He, like everyone around him, just stood in awe at what had happened. Draco couldn't help but stare at his wand, as if in wonder that he had actually just killed someone. That his wand could handle that kind of power.

"You tratious excuse for a pureblood" He heard his aunt shout at him. His focus on the wand broke, when he realized where he was. By the time he remembered what had happened he only had a second before he was dodging the green jet himself.

He looked around to see who had fired at him, who he was dueling. Most people still stood in utter shock, his eyes landed on his father. The look of disgust made Draco cringe. He had done it, finally, his father had a reason to hate him.

Draco woke up in a pool of sweat. Just as he did whenever he dreamed about that night. Which was becoming more and more frequent. He was so confused. He wanted to feel guilty about the murder. He had with Dumbledore, just the mere thought would bring Draco to tears. Draco knew that even now, after he had experience in killing, he still wouldn't be able to do the deed. He felt a rightousness in taking out his uncle that he never could find in Dumbledore, even with his fathers poisoning his mind.

He glanced around the room he was currently residing in. His eyes landing on the only thing he had put on the wall. A wanted poster of himself. It would always make him chuckle. The picture they had chose was the one from his sixth year, of him and his mother leaving his fathers trial. He kept the picture on the wall because it was the only picture he had of his mother. The irony of how much joy he got out of his own wanted poster, made him smile.

He had caught himself doing that a lot lately. Smiling, instead of smirking or sneering. The mere thought of her chocolate brown eyes right before she had planted a kiss on his lips, was intoxicating.

He knew staying at #4 Privit Drive wasn't his brightest desision, but where else was he going to go. He knew it would be empty, he knew that he was safer in the muggle world than in the wizarding. He had worked hard enough to find this place, leaving didn't exactly seem like his best option. The longer he stayed the more like coward he felt.

He had to get out of this house. If he didn't he was going to mental. Potter and Weasel weren't hiding in a house that was for sure. Once again, Potter had unintentionally showed up Draco. The only good thing about being on the run, and having wanted posters up, was that way Hermione would know she was okay. That he didn't die that night. That he had done the right thing. Not that he could convince himself that it would make a difference. He had spend days trying to convince himself that he could actually show that angel that he was worth hier attention. That she might actually forgive him for what he had done. That there might even be a furture there.

But, he knew he was lying to himself. Even if he was lucky enough to actually win her heart, she would never be safe with him. His family would kill her if they had any idea of the thoughts going on in his head. Let alone trying to start a life with her. With or without the Dark Lord in control. She deserved better than he could even offer her.

It was after a train of thought like this that he would wish that he had not kidnapped her in the first place, but something inside him was still glad he did. Her hating him was worth that kiss. That one moment Draco got to feel a bliss that could not be compared to anything in the world.

He couldn't just sit here and wait for them to find him anymore. He had to do something, anything that would keep Hermione safe. Something that precious should be guarded. He knew the risks of the plan he had been harboring for weeks, but it was looking to be his only shot. Fighting someone would be difficult to Draco, but lying would be easy. But it was going to have to take some fast talking to get what he wanted. Who better to talk to about lying than an expert, and he knew just where to find one.

_**Author's Note-**_

_****_So, This is the first real chapter of part 2. I stayed up to write it, and make sure that I pleased all those who were reading it. So they knew that I intended to continue. Hope you all have a good night, and happy reading.


	3. Hussy?

Her mind would often wander to him. It didn't take seeing another wanted poster to make her mind wander back, but they didn't help. It had been months since she had seen him. The only hope she clung to was that she was seeing his poster as much as Harry's, Ron's or her own now. She prayed that seeing his posters up still meant that he was alive. She couldn't help but feel her heart burst with pride when she saw each one. He had killed a Death Eater, for her. Well, maybe it wasn't her, but it was proof that he had changed that the words he had said in the kitchen the day he left had really meant something.  
Hermione was so confused. She felt like she was betraying Ron with her new found feeling in Malfoy. She had always thought that her and Ron would be together for the rest of thier lives, but as she looked into the future, she didn't see Ron anymore. At first she had tried to convince herself that it was nothing more than a juvinile crush. But that was before she saw the wanted poster for the first time. Undesirible #5. Murderer. Traitor. She didn't know who he had killed, but whoever it was, it had certainly ticked off the Dark Lord.  
Ron's current disappearence didn't help either. He was worried about Harry stealing her away, when he should be more concerned about Draco. Someone he would never have dreamed would have stolen the heart of the girl he loved. The worst part was, Harry had figured it out. After, Ron left Harry tried to console her and the way she acted indifferent made him question her, until she told him. He was a little shocked, but not as angry as she would have expected. That infuritated her. That Harry was not annoyed that she liked him, but she was. She wasn't as mad at herself as she was ashamed. She felt like she had finally fallen in line with all the girls in school who had referred to him as a sex god. That she had fallen for him, because she was in lust. Not love. When did she become such a hussy?  
**1 Month later-**  
She tried to lock eyes with him, tried to get his attention, but all he did was look away as she tortured her. Draco stood there and let Bellatrix mark her with that discusting word. He wouldn't even pass her a glance. He was wanted by these people, wasn't he. What was he doing here? Standing amoung them again. Finally, she screamed out his name.  
"Oh, Draco, your little girlfriend wants you"Bellatrix purred.  
Even from the side profile she could see Draco close his eyes, the first time Hermione could find any hint of emotion in those steel eyes. "What do you expect me to do Bella?"  
"Prove youself, break her. Like you were suppose to, prove to me that killing Rodolphus was really a stunt, like you have convince the Dark Lord. Prove to me that you are really worth the forgiveness this family has given you"She sneered.  
He exhaled, eyes still closed, Hermione thought for just a second that he would tell his aunt that he wouldn't. That he was going to save her from this fate. That was, until he turned on her, wand drawn. The hateful look on his face said that he wasn't going to do anything to help her. That nothing had changed, she was still a mudblood, and he intended to remind her of just that. He took a step towards her and she ached, from the curse Draco had sent towards her or from feeling her heart crack in two, she was not sure. He released the curse, a smirk plastered across his face. "Hurts doesn't it mudblood?"  
He took another step towards her, the visual contact that she had longed for now too much to bear. She looked away, to Bellatrix, who was clearly enjoying the show.  
"Leave us, Bella, I am don't want an audence for what I am going to do to her, just count on her to be broken when you get back"Draco's voice sent shivers through Hermione's spine. She wanted Bellatrix to stay, if for nothing else, at least she wouldn't have to face just him. Her heart hoped that she would be like her normal self and deny Draco's request  
"That was an order"Draco added, and Bellatrix looking rather put out left.  
Draco smirked down at Hermione, inspecting her like a piece of meat. She tried to back away, but she was still rather sore from Bellatrix' torture. Despite the pure exaustion she felt, she managed to find her way to a wall. Draco cleared the space between them in five quick strides. He bent to his haunches and looked at her in the face.  
His hand began to fiddle with the button of her jeans, his other hand reaching up her shirt to massage her breasts. She shuttered as he felt him unzip the zipper of her pants. As he felt him disrobe with a flick of his wand as he pulled down her pants. He closed his eyes, as if refusing to look at her when he did it, almost like he was trying to keep from remembering who he was about to rape. A mudblood. Her pushed her panties aside and before she had a chance to react she woke up, screaming in her bed.  
She had been dreaming. It had seemed so real. Maybe it was because it was so close to reality. Except Draco had not been in the room as Hermione was tortured. She tried to calm down, tried to stop herself from shaking. The torture was bad enough without dreaming about, without it contorting into something that it wasn't. Even though Bellatrix could not break her, she had still won. Last nights events would haunt her forever. But, then again, as her dream had just shown, it could be worse. Draco could still be with them. Her dream could have really happened.  
There was a part of her that was sad it hadn't happened. That she hadn't felt his touch. How she longed for it. To feel his lips on hers, his fingers glide down her skin. She felt an ache in her heart, she missed him. Really missed him.


End file.
